Adventures of Auron And Lulu
by Adventures Of Auron And Lulu
Summary: My first fic for FFX. The Adventures of Auron and Lulu begin, will they defeat SIN or will Lulu send Auron into the loony bin? Let the insanity and laughs begin in this comedy packed series!


This is my first fic for FFX. Tell me if you are interested in seeing more chapters created, if enough people are interested ill be making a new chapter each week. The chapter titles are split by both characters dialog. "My Past" Being said by Lulu and "My Annoying Future" Said by Auron, as a example.

Fic Synopse - Well this is just the beginning, but the whole center of the theme im going for is a comedy between Auron and Lulu. The personality of Lulu will differ from the video game where she seems to be more of a mature serious woman, due to her incident, ive recreated her character to be a dumb woman who drives Auron in sane. Auron for the most part keeps his character but may act out of it at times. I have not yet decided if i should add romance (real romance) between the 2 characters yet but if by fan demand, I may think of a clever way to implement it. This will all be in screenplay/Acting scritp format as I feel its more attractive for new readers.

The story is Lulu wants revenge on SIN, and goes on this long journey with Auron to hunt him down, they go from town to town getting clues and helping the towns people on the way. Think of it as a classic RPG style where you help the towns and progress to the next. Lulu in each chapter will find a new way to drive Auron up the wall, and the desputes the two have will be classic. Its going to be a long journey of laughs, torture, and insanity.

2 Chapter special for the start! I hope you all enjoy and give me some feedback so I can be encouraged continue making future chapters.

_It all started on that cold dark night in the thunder planes. _

_A Menace was created_

_True Darkness ingulfed in the one known as..._

_~Lulu._

_My live is a living hell_

_I was cursed that night on the thunder planes_

_The man who was rorally screwed_

_~Auron. _

**Chapter 1 - My Past. My Annoying Future**

_A lady in all black is walking down the thunder planes by herself, looking at the sky as she moves forward. _

**Lulu:** (_Voice over_) My name is Lulu. Its been 10 years since ive last been here

_Lulu _continues walking into the thunder planes when she suddently sees a hat on the floor.

_Lulu picks it up and looks at the detail_

**Lulu:** This was my fathers..

_Lulu shouts out in the agony of her past_

**Lulu: **Gahhhhhh!

_A burst of flames start surrounding her, it is Lulu who has conjured them and is going berserk, fire balls flying everywhere, burning the tree leafes close by._

**Person from Behind: **HOT HOT HOT!

_Lulu controls herself, she stops the swarm of fire that she has created and turns around to see a man dressed in red with black shades, his face covered by his red coat._

**Lulu:** Who are you?

_The man is running in circles trying to put out the fire on his coat._

_The flames go out and the man stops and turns to Lulu and looks at her._

**Auron:** (_Sarcasticly_) I am Auron. Thank you for your warm welcoming 

**Lulu:** Im sorry

_Lulu turns around begins to walk away_

**Auron:** Stop. Why are you in a dangerous place like this alone, and why were you releasing so much fire

**Lulu:** Is that really your buisness?

**Auron:** (_Fast tone of Speech_) You must have a story, but that story does not have to be told to me, so I will leave that be, but I will escort you to a safer place

_Lulu just stares at him for a good 10 seconds. She lift her hand and creates a small fire ball. Auron looks at the fireball expressionless. Lulu throws the fire ball with extream speed, it catches on Auron coat and back to running in circles Auron goes to put out the fire. Lulu continues to walk away._

_Auron runs up to the front of her with his sword out pointed straight at her. _

**Auron:** (_Demandingly_) Tell me why your here, now!

**Lulu:** Your that curious?

**Auron: **(_Dark Tone_) Depending on your reason, I may take back my sword, that fire ball really pissed me off

**Lulu:** Alright if your that insistent. 10 years ago my parents were killed here due to SIN, im just coming to visit them. That hat over there belonged to my father, I saw it and my body took over me, I had no intention to burn you.. well the first time anyway. Now go away, or do you want to die?" 

_Auron begins to laugh _

**Lulu:** Whats so funny?

**Auron:** People that cant control their emotions, they are so weak, you try to sound strong but your just fooling yourself

_Auron puts his sword away._

**Lulu:** Ever since then, I have been like this, Dark, evil, a menace. Due to the death of my parents, and the people who have made my life miserable. Those two things have created me. Because I have this power, the power of the black mage, I have always been a outcast. I travel town to town because I cant stand that things existence, and I want the people to leave me alone, to show them I can use this power to help them all. I plan to find SIN and kill it myself. Before it did all of this I use to be a nice person, I was the life of a party, though I been told I was a very stupid woman

**Auron:** (_Smirk_) You still are

**Lulu:** You want to burn again?

**Auron:** Well we arnt so different. I too and searching for SIN. Be a good girl and ill travel with you so we can avenge your parents

_Lulu puts her hand over half of her face and gives a sigh. She turns around and starts walking forward._

**Lulu:** (_Walking away_)I dont need you

**Auron:** heh

_Auron begins walking in the opposite direction. _

_Just then a Buer appears behind Lulu, Lulu sences it and quickly turns around, she immediantly raises her hand_

**Lulu: **Watega!

_The buer swiftly uses thunder before the water could appear and Lulu is stuck right from the top of the head. Auron turns around after hearing the attack and runs towards it with his sword pulled out. _

**Auron: **Die!

_Auron gets close and jumps straight towards it, slashing the monster in half. Auron runs to the fallen Lulu._

**Auron:** wake up!, pathetic, getting hit like that, and you said you dont need me, stupid woman. 

_He picks her up and rushes out of the thunder planes to find a medic. _

_Auron walks up to the medic after handing in Lulu to him._

**Auron:**Will she be okay?

**Medic:** She should be fine, she is still alive so we can defintitly save her

**Auron: **(_sighs_) Damn

_After a couple hours of the medic doing his best for her, casting curaga after cureaga, Lulu finally wakes up. The medic helps her stand and takes her to Auron. Auron looks at her and then turns around_

**Auron: **(_Really Cool_) Now come with me

_By his suprise Lulu says nothing and begins to follow him, the two walk for a few miles. Auron stops and turns around to face her_

**Auron:** Why are you so quiet?

**Lulu:** You told me to follow you, your a medic right?

**Auron:** No, you met me in the thunder planes, I told you I was someone searching for SIN

**Lulu:** SIN?

_Auron is baffled, is she playing dumb he thought, did the lightning effect her head? or is she just trying to play some trick, Auron took this cautiously. _

**Auron: **Are you okay?

**Lulu:** I am fine. Who are you?

_Auron stares at her for 1 minute, just staring, wondering what the heck has happened._

**Auron: **Amnesia? do you remember anything?

**Lulu:** I remember nothing. Where are we going?

_Auron thinks for a minute, he knows he can take advantage of this. Then decides to take the oppertunity._

**Auron:** You were searching for SIN to kill it with me, to avenge your parents

_Lulu eyes widen. _

_Lulu suddently starts to see small bits of her memory return after Auron mentioned the death of her parents due to SIN._

**Lulu:** I remember this now. My parents were killed by that creature!

_Lulu blood started getting hot red, with the rebirth of her memory of her parents, but this memory alone was not enough to send her back into her cold hearted self. Instead she looked at Auron and smiled._

**Lulu:** I wont let that thing get away with this, that memory is all i need, I remember it all now about how it killed my family and how i swear that I would destroy it. Alright I will come with you so we can kill it

**Auron:** Thank you for agreeing to do this with me. Do you remember how to cast magic?

**Lulu:** (_Baffled_) Cast magic?

**Auron:** Lift your hand and think of fire

_Lulu thinks that he is acting silly. She lifts her hand and thinks of fire. Suddenly a fire ball appears on her hand._

**Lulu:** (_Scared_) Fire fire!

_Lulu screems, throwing it out of her hand and directly at Auron. the bright red coat of Aurons has once again caught of fire and Auron runs in circles faster than ever_

**Auron:** (_Screaming_) Stupid woman!

The Journey to find SIN begins. Chapter 2 - **Why Did I Let This Woman Follow Me? This Guy Needs To Cool Off!**


End file.
